Tex Taylor Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Curse of the Ketcham Clan! | Synopsis2 = In the Wasatch Range in Utah there is a haunted windmill... One night at the Goosegg Ranch Ed Phillips and his wife Maddy are awoken as the Ketchum Gang once more rides onto their property in an attempt to drive them off. Ed rushes out to try and shoot at them but takes a bullet himself. Ed tells his wife Maddy to write a letter for him... Days later Tex Taylor rides into the area stopping by the old windmill and notices a strange rattling sound coming from inside. He is spotted by one of the Ketchum gang who is put on sentry duty nearby. He tries to shoot Tex, but the cowboy manages to out shoot him. Tex tells the sentry to go back to the rest of his gang and tell them that the Goosegg Ranch is going to be fighting back. Tex arrives at the ranch shortly thereafter and asks Ed what the deal with the Ketchum Gang is all about. Ed tells him about the haunted windmill and how when old Jeb Ketchum, while on his death bed told his boys to prevent anyone from going into the windmill and if they did so, they would rule the area. When Tex asks why nobody fixes the old windmill, Ed informs him that whoever goes in never comes out again. Later that night the Ketchum Gang once more rides in and tries to drive the the Phillips' off their land by lighting their property on fire, but face the guns of Tex Taylor who kills a number of them and sends the rest packing. Tex decides to try and get the people of the valley to work with him to drive the Ketchum Gang out, but Maddy Phillips tells him that people are too scared to fight against the Ketchums. When Tex rides into town the next day he finds that Maddy's claims were true, but he convinces the people to come to the windmill later that day and he will prove to them that it is safe. He then goes to the nearby general store and buys a herd of pigs. He then rides out to the windmill and gets the jump on the sentry placed there that day and tells him to tell the Ketchum Gang to come running. Alone, Tex then herds the pigs into the windmill. Later when both the townsfolk and the Ketchum Gang arrives at the windmill they find that Tex has made it run again and is alive and well. When the Ketchum's try to gun him down a gun battle starts and the entire gang is wiped out. Later Tex explains the reason nobody came out of the windmill alive was that the Ketchum's had placed rattle snakes inside to bite anyone who ventured in an that he bought the pigs to eat the rattlers. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Ketchum Gang Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = A Pair of Sixes Takes the Pot! | Synopsis3 = Blaze Carson is sitting outside his sheriffs office after locking up local outlaw Jess Jessup when he is visited by Betty. Betty tells him that Banker Lathrop has refused to give her father a loan so they can buy land with a watering hole, and that without the water they would be wiped out. This not being the first complaint about Banker Lathrop, Blaze decides to pay the banker a visit. When Blaze questions the banker, he refuses to talk about his business and tells the sheriff to leave. When Blaze returns to his office he is clubbed from behind and knocked out. When he comes around he finds that Jess Jessup has been freed and escaped. Following Jessup's backtrail, Blaze finds the outlaw gunned down dead and buries him. When he rides into town he learns from the locals that the bank has been robbed with Lathrop leading the mob, and claims that Jessup was responsible for the robbery. Blaze finds the entire turn of events strange, and notes that Lathrop is working hard to try and discredit him. Later when the general store is robbed, Blaze and the townspeople arrive to find the store keeper is alive, but wounded. He cannot identify the robber because he was wearing a black cloth over his face. When Lathrop begins accusing Blaze at failing at his job, Blaze suddenly grabs a black hankerchief from the bankers coat. Blaze then realizes that Lathrop was responsible for freeing Jessup and robbing the bank, and then killed Jessup to take the entire haul himself, then used the Jessup escape to cover up his other robberies. With his scheme revealed Lathrop pulls out a gun and tries to shoot Carson, but the sheriff is a faster draw and guns him down easily. The townspeople congratulate him for a job well done and with a new banker in place Betty is able to get her much needed loan. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Two-Gun Terror Rides the Range! | Synopsis4 = A Wells Fargo wagon carrying valuables through the bad lands is struck by the Gaucho, a man dressed in the garb of South American cowboys. With his latest victory, the Gaucho boasts how his crimes were never this easy in Argentina. Later, Tex Taylor rides through the area and he is suddenly stopped by the local sheriff and a posse. They soon realize he is not the Gaucho and explain to the cowboy who the Gaucho is and that there is a $5000 reward for his arrest. Parting company with the posse Tex decides to take a bit of a rest and decides to go looking after the Gaucho as he could use the money. Suddenly a woman with a gun gets the drop on him, but Tex easily disarms her and realizes she too is out hunting the Gaucho. She introduces herself as Nan Brewster and that she is hoping to capture the Gaucho and claim the reward in order to save her ranch. She explains that her parents are getting old and that her brother Jerry is too wild to look after the ranch which is struggling to get by and they do not have any ranch hands to get the cattle to market. Tex agrees to help the girl with the cattle much to her thanks. When he is brought to the Brewster Ranch he is welcomed by Nan's parents but Jerry believes that Tex is a spy of people who are accusing him of being the Gaucho. When Tex tries to talk sense into him with a good shake, Jerry drops a wad of money on the ground leaving everyone to question him where he got it. Jerry insists that he won it gambling and assuming everyone is accusing him of stealing rides off in a fury. Tex decides to ride into town to see if Jerry is in any sort of trouble. He walks into the local saloon where the sheriff is trying to run Jerry in. When Jerry pulls a gun, Tex shoots it out of his hand before he can do anything rash. The sheriff then slugs Jerry but Tex breaks up the fight and convinces the sheriff to cool down and arrest the boy instead. As they all leave, Tex spies a wallet on the ground and picks it up. Tex then enters the sheriffs office hearing the sheriff conspiring with some men and informs them that he searched the sheriffs wallet and found identification that identifies him as Juan Luis Fernendez formally of Buenos Aires and that he is really the Gaucho. The men all draw and Tex guns them down as the Gaucho tries to make his escape. When Tex catches up the Gaucho tries to take Tex down with a bola but is gunned down easily. Later as he is being treated for his wounds by Nan he explains the whole story, and in the aftermath of it all Jerry realizes that he should be helping his family look after the ranch instead of wasting his time on gambling. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Banker Lathrop * Jesse Jessup Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}